Wanted Poster 25
Crime: Theft : The Festival spirit is alive and well... except with these fellows. For whatever reason, this "Grinch Gang," as they have dubbed themselves, are running around Aether, stealing anything they can that help to spread the season of joy. Dark are the souls that would strip decorations, but that is what these mean 'mons are doing - so put a stop to it, and bring these hooligans to jail before it's too late! "The Grinchy Gang" Species: Cacnea, Eelektrik, and Tynamo Gender: Varied Age: Varied Race: Unknown Characteristic: Varied Nature: Varied Description: These thieves are pretty obvious to spot: just look for a group of Cacnea, Tynamo, and Eelektrik, usually sticking together in pairs and looking suspicious. Seriously though, if you see any of those species of 'mons lurking around the city, it wouldn't hurt to at least question them on their purpose. Should you catch one in the act, they will likely bluster for a bit, try to throw you off - and when that doesn't work, they will attack. However, they are hardly more than foot soldiers so they shouldn't give you too much trouble. But when you beat them, expect to hear quite a bit about their "bosses" and how they'll "totally wreck you." Guess we'll just have to see about that. Move Set: -Variable- Non Required Information Abilities: Eelektriks and Tynamos: Levitate - Gives full immunity to all Ground-type moves. Cacneas: Sand Veil - Boosts the Pokémon’s evasion in a sandstorm. Approximate Height: Variable "Max" : Hrm, this one, he's a part of the Grinch Gang, but... well, something about him seems different. Besides his species, that is. Though he is barely out of childhood, Max appears to be one of the higher ranked members of the gang. I doubt he is the "boss" that the lackeys keep mentioning, but he is the one that is ordering the gang members to desecrate the town, so we cannot let his actions go unpunished. Species: Croconaw Gender: Male Age: Teens Race: Unknown Characteristic: Highly persistent Nature: Hasty Description: If you catch enough of the lackeys, you should eventually draw Max out of his hidey-hole. This Croconaw doesn't think before rushing into a fight, will not let you get a word-in-edgewise, so be prepared to block his speedy attacks. But he's not nearly as thoughtless to not set up a defense; that Substitute of his can catch you off-guard if you're not prepared... but strangely enough, despite his keenness to fight, his stamina cannot keep up with his spirit. For whatever reason, Max seems to be in a chronic state of stomach sickness, and if you can manage to drag the fight out, he will eventually become too sick to battle. Move Set: Water Gun - The target is blasted with a forceful shot of water. Ice Fang - The user bites with cold-infused fangs. This may also make the target flinch or leave it frozen. Substitute - The user makes a copy of itself using some of its HP. The copy serves as the user’s decoy. Work Up - The user is roused, and its Attack and Sp. Atk stats increase. Non Required Information Abilities: Torrent - Powers up Water-type moves when the Pokémon is in trouble. Sheer Force - Removes additional effects to increase move damage. Approximate Height: 3'7" Thurl "the Cuddly" : He's a leader, of the Grinch Gang One half of two thieves As sharp as a tack, he takes what he retrieves For the Grinch Gang Those fireworks will surely be his or so he believes! Species: Cacturne Gender: Male Age: 40's Race: Unknown Characteristic: Sturdy body Nature: Naughty Description: Thurl's a mean one, cruel and tough With a vicious, scheming heart He's covered in extra spikes, his purpose to outsmart Ironic name aside Beware his deep voice if you wish to thwart! Move Set: Spiky Shield - In addition to protecting the user from attacks, this move also damages any attacker who makes direct contact. Sucker Punch - This move enables the user to attack first. This move fails if the target is not readying an attack. Spikes - The user lays a trap of spikes at the opposing team’s feet. The trap hurts Pokémon that switch into battle. Pin Missile - Sharp spikes are shot at the target in rapid succession. They hit two to five times in a row. Sandstorm - A five-turn sandstorm is summoned to hurt all combatants except the Rock, Ground, and Steel types. Poison Jab - The target is stabbed with a tentacle or arm steeped in poison. This may also poison the target. Non Required Information Abilities: Sand Veil - Boosts the Pokémon’s evasion in a sandstorm. Water Absorb - Restores HP if hit by a Water-type move. Approximate Height: 4'3" Dal "the Charming" : He's a leader, of the Grinch Gang One half of two thieves As slippery as a snake, he takes what he retrieves For the Grinch Gang Those fireworks will surely be his or so he believes! Species: Eelektross Gender: Male Age: 40's Race: Unknown Characteristic: Somewhat of a clown Nature: Sassy Description: Dal's a foul one, deft and sly With a nasty, crafty smirk He'll slide through your grip, to shadows he'll lurk Don't be fooled If you're not charmed he will go berserk! Move Set: Zap Cannon - The user fires an electric blast like a cannon to inflict damage and cause paralysis. Ion Deluge - The user disperses electrically charged particles, which changes Normal-type moves to Electric-type moves. Crush Claw - The user slashes the target with hard and sharp claws. This may also lower the target’s Defense stat. Dragon Tail - The target is knocked away, and a different Pokémon is dragged out. In the wild, this ends a battle against a single Pokémon. Coil - The user coils up and concentrates. This raises its Attack and Defense stats as well as its accuracy. Confide - The user tells the target a secret, and the target loses its ability to concentrate. This lowers the target’s Sp. Atk stat. Non Required Information Abilities: Levitate - Gives full immunity to all Ground-type moves. Approximate Height: 6'11" Category:Wanted Posters